Star Trek: Generations
Un savant fou tente de détruire un système stellaire dans le but de retourner dans le Nexus, un ruban d'énergie intemporel. Le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard devra faire équipe avec James T. Kirk pour l'arrêter. Résumé 2293, Une bouteille de Champagne flotte dans l'espace, se dirigeant lentement vars sa cible, le nouvel et l'inauguration du vaisseau est suivie par l'équipage de l'ancien navire du même nom, James Kirk, Montgomery Scott et Pavel Chekov. Les journalistes et les curieux clament une interview de Kirk et du Capitaine John Harriman de l'USS Enterprise-B, l'équipage commence à embarquer pour un voyage de routine. Peu de temps en vol, le vaisseau spatial reçoit un appel de détresse et se déroute pour venir en aide au et au deux vaisseaux de transport El-Auriens qui sont pris dans un étrange et mystérieux ruban d'énergie. Kirk, retrouvant ses instincts, s'aperçoit que non seulement Harriman manque d'expérience, mais qu'encore, l'armement et les fonctions vitales du vaisseau n'ont pas encore été installés. Tandis que Kirk, Scott et Chekov s'efforcent de sauver le navire, la salle de téléportation accueille les survivants, alors que leurs transports El-Auriens sont déchirés par le ruban d'énergie. thumb|Kirk réparant les déflecteurs Kirk fonce sur le pont inférieur pour dépanner le relais du déflecteur, mais l'énergie du Nexus endommage soudainement le vaisseau spatial, créant une large entaille dans la coque ne laissant que des débris à l'endroit où Kirk travaillait. Scotty et Chekov fixant l'espace, sont désorientés par la soudaine perte de leur ami. 78 ans plus tard, en 2371, l'équipage de l' se présente sur le pont holographique pour célébrer la promotion du Lieutenant Worf, un officier Klingon, au rang de Lieutenant Commander. La cérémonie est célébrée en utilisant un navire du 19ème siècle et les uniformes correspondants. La gaîté est soudain interrompue, alors que Jean-Luc Picard reçoit un message personnel urgent. Soudainement pressé, Picard quitte les festivité pour se recueillir en privé. Pendant ce temps, les officiers Geordi La Forge et Data installent une puce d'émotivité conçue par le créateur de Data, le docteur Noonien Soong, dans l'androïde. Bien que La Forge interroge sur la sagesse de l'installation de la puce, potentiellement douloureuse, dans les fils de son ami, Data l'ignore. Après avoir installé la puce, Data découvre une plénitude d'émotions maintenant disponibles et pense qu'il a l'aisance nécessaire pour les intégrer dans sa programmation. Envoyé sur l'observatoire d'Armagosa pour enquêter sur un appel de détresse, l'USS Enterprise-D trouve deux Romuliens et cinq Humains vivants après une mystérieuse et brutale attaque. Un de ces survivants est le Docteur Tolian Soran. Data et La Forge retournent plus tard sur le laboratoire spatial et trouvent des traces volatiles d'explosif que Soran à secrètement dissimulé dans le laboratoire. Soran tire alors une sonde au trilithium vers le soleil, ce qui cause une incroyable onde de choc. Le vaisseau klingon, sur lequel il est passager, est commandé par les sœurs Klingonnes Duras, B'Etor et Lursa. En échange de la formule de l'explosif de Soran, elles ont promis de l'emmener sur la planète Veridian III, où il veut mener une nouvelle expérience d'implosion solaire. A bord de l'USS Enterprise-D, Picard apprend que Soran est âgé de 300 ans et, comme Guinan, il est un survivant de l'incident du Nexus qui tua la Capitaine Kirk. Afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, Picard rencontre finalement Guinan. Elle lui dit que le ruban d'énergie, appelé le Nexus, est une anomalie temporelle qui se déplace dans l'espace. Pour toute personne ou toute chose à l'intérieur du Nexus, le temps linéaire n'a aucun sens et une personne peut expérimenter n'importe quoi qu'il ou qu'elle désire, une fois dedans, personne ne souhaite en sortir. Soran est désespéré de ne pouvoir retourner dans le Nexus, et recrée l'ambiance avec la famille qu'il a perdu lorsque son monde a été englouti par les Borgs. Picard est toujours déprimé par le précédent message reçu. Son frère et son neveu ont été tués dans un incendie sur Terre. Ainsi, Jean-Luc est maintenant le dernier Picard. Dans le Département de cartographie stellaire, Data ému de ses nouvelles émotions, avec Picard tracent la course de Nexus et les changements qui se sont produits depuis que le soleil a été détruit. Ils en concluent que Soran projette de détruire une autre étoile lorsque le Nexus passera près du système de Veridian, tuant non moins de 230 millions d'habitants sur une des planète du système. Détruire les étoiles crée une onde de choc qui change de cette façon la course du Nexus. Avec la destruction du soleil de Veridian, le Nexus passera près de la surface de Veridian III, permettant la réintégration de Soran. Picard, apprenant la situation, se téléporte sur Veridian III afin d'essayer de dissuader Soran. Au même moment, La Forge est retourné sur l'USS Enterprise-D ; les sœurs Duras ayant installé un mouchard visuel dans son VISOR observent avec grand intérêt les déplacements de La Forge. Finalement, après avoir repéré les codes du vaisseau, elles saisissent le moment opportun, la modification des déflecteurs. Utilisant ces informations, l'Oiseau-de-Proie camouflé ouvre le feu au travers les boucliers déflecteurs du vaisseau spatial, endommageant sévèrement l'USS Enterprise-D. Au final, l' Enterprise-D malgré son désavantage réussit à détruire le vaisseau klingon. Malheureusement Soran s'est déjà téléporté sur la planète Veridian III. A cause des dommages infligés par l'attaque klingonne, l'USS Enterprise-D souffre d'une brèche dans les réacteurs, William Riker ordonne la séparation de la soucoupe. Avant qu'il ne puisse mettre hors de portée la soucoupe, le reste du navire explose, projette celle-ci et le reste de l'équipage sur la surface de Veridian III. Après un périple terrifiant, le module soucoupe de l' Enterprise-D s'écrase sur la surface de la planète. Heureusement, la plupart de l'équipage n'est que blessé. Ailleurs sur la surface de la planète, Picard et Soran combattent à mort alors que le Nexus approche rapidement. Soran réussit à tirer sa sonde au trilithium stable dans le soleil le détruisant alors que le ruban engouffre les deux hommes, les emmenant dans le Nexus. Veridian III, ainsi que les survivants de l' Enterprise-D sont engouffrés dans un nuage de feu géant. Pour une fois, Picard est en colère mais à la fois heureux de passer Noël avec sa grande et heureuse famille, une famille qu'il n'eut jamais le temps d'engendrer. Mais alors que le Capitaine regarde fixement un étincelant ornement, il se rappelle subitement que l'expérience qu'il vit n'est pas réelle et qu'il doit poursuivre sa mission. Picard l'écho de Guinan qui lui dit qu'il trouvera quelqu'un dans le Nexus pour l'aider à vaincre Soran. Qu'il peut obtenir tout ce qu'il veut dans le Nexus, mais qu'il ne peut pas partir, et ne peut revenir en arrière. Il doit encore être temps de stopper la destruction de Soran, mais Picard pense qu'il lui faut de l'aide pour réussir. Picard retrouve un intriguant mais heureux James T.Kirk dans le Nexus. Kirk n'a pas été tué 78 ans plus tôt sur l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B, mais fut aspiré dans le Nexus. Picard découvre un Kirk content qui est maintenant fermier dans l'lowa, accompagné des amours de sa vie, "Antonia" et ses chevaux. Picard réussit à convaincre Kirk de la fausse nature des réalités du Nexus, et il réveille le goût de Kirk pour l'aventure, le devoir, et la chance de "faire la différence une fois de plus". Les deux Capitaines de l'USS Enterprise quittent le Nexus et se matérialisent sur Veridian III, juste au moment où Soran se prépare à lancer sa bombe solaire. Cette fois-ci, Kirk combat Soran tandis que Picard s'empresse de saboter la sonde. Bien que Kirk gagne le combat, blessant Soran, le diabolique Docteur se débrouille pour camoufler le mécanisme de lancement avant que Picard ne puisse le désarmer. Soran, s'accrochant à la vie, perd le contrôle de la commande à distance alors qu'il s'affaiblit. La commande à distance est envoyée en l'air, et atterrie sur un pont tout près. Kirk court récupérer la commande, ainsi que Soran, qui tire sur Kirk et le pont. Bien que Kirk soit sauvé au dernier moment par Picard, le pont se casse en deux, la commande à distance restant sur la portion opposée de la voie. Picard presse Kirk d'accepter son aide, alors que Kirk, obstiné comme toujours, part vers la commande à distance. Kirk saute sur la deuxième partie du pont qui est prête à rompre, échappant de peu à la mort. Juste avant que la commande ne tombe dans l'abîme, Kirk miraculeusement l'attrape au vol. Le temps étant compté et le Nexus approchant rapidement, Kirk ôte le camouflage du mécanisme de lancement. Soudain, la deuxième partie du pont s'effondre dans l'abîme, emportant Kirk avec lui... Picard, maintenant capable de voir le mécanisme, court vers les commandes. Ses plans sont apparemment stoppés lorsque Soran, frénétique de peur de perdre sa dernière chance d'accéder au Nexus, lance le disrupteur directement sur le Capitaine. Picard s'échappe, profitant de la distraction de Soran. Le moment de son triomphe est dans ses mains. Son sourire s'estompe lorsqu'il réalise que Picard à désarmé le missile ; la fusée ne part pas. Le mécanisme de lancement explose dans une boule de feu géante, tuant Soran et évitant la destruction totale du système de Veridian. Picard court vers Kirk où il reste jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Capitaine de l'USS Enterprise meurt. Après que Picard ait enterré et pleuré la mort de son nouvel ami, une navette spatiale venant de l' retrouve Picard et le ramène sur les lieux du crash de l' Enterprise-D. :"Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 48650.1. Trois vaisseaux de Starfleet sont arrivés en orbite et ont commencé à téléporter les survivants de l' ''Enterprise. Nos blessés sont légers, mais malheureusement l' Enterprise ne pourra être sauvé." Riker est triste lorsqu'ils quittent le vaisseau détruit, mais Picard l'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas là du dernier vaisseau nommé "''Enterprise". File:Kirk dead.jpg| "C'était amusant...oh mon". File:Picard sur la tombe de Kirk.png| Picard sur la tombe de Kirk File:Two to beam up.jpg| 2 à téléporter Production Marchandisage * Jeux (catégorie) File:ST-VII head.png|teaser poster File:Star Trek Generations Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg|Blu-ray File:St7 comic.jpg|comic book adaptation File:Panorama comic cover poster.jpg|comic book adaptation poster File:Star Trek Generations original DVD cover.jpg|DVD File:Star Trek Generations - Beyond the Nexus.jpg|Jeu: Beyond the Nexus File:Gen LD.jpg|Laserdisc File:Star Trek Generations Official Movie Magazine Starlog Press cover.jpg|Official Movie Souvenir Magazine File:Star Trek Generations Soundtrack.jpg|Musique File:ST7 Generations novel.jpg|Roman ;Éditions francophones * Laserdisc file:Star Trek generations (blu-ray 2010).jpg|Blu-ray file:Star Trek generations (DVD 2000).jpg| DVD file:Star Trek generations (roman 1995).jpg|Roman file:Star Trek generations (VHS).jpg|VHS Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) ;Divers * Gene Roddenberry - créateur original * Junie Lowry-Johnson - casting, CSA * Ron Surma - casting * Dennis McCarthy - musique * Alexander Courage - thème musical d'origine * Peter Lauritson - co-producteur * Robert Blackman - designer costumes * Peter E. Berger - rédacteur, ACE * Herman Zimmerman - designer de production * John A. Alonzo - réalisateur de la photographie, ASC * Bernie Williams - producteur exécutif * Rick Berman - histoire, producteur * Ronald D. Moore & Brannon Braga - histoire et scénario * Rick Berman - scénario * David Carson - réalisateur * Bernie Williams - manager de l'unité de production * Robert Grand - manager de l'unité de production * Yudi Bennett - 1er réalisateur assistant * Chris Soldo - 1er réalisateur assistant * Daniel Silverberg - 2ème réalisateur assistant * John Knoll - superviseur des effets visuels chez Industrial Light and Magic * Ronald B. Moore - superviseur des effets visuels * Michael Westmore - superviseur et designer des effets spéciaux en maquillage * Michelle Wright - superviseur de la production * Sandy Veneziano - réalisateur artistique * John M. Dwyer - décorateur plateau * Robert Fechtman - designer plateau * Ron Wilkinson - designer plateau * Dianne Wager - designer plateau * Michael H. Okuda - superviseur des arts scéniques * John Eaves - illustrateur * Pernell Youngblood Tyus - opérateur caméra * Krishna Rao - opérateur caméra * George J. Billinger III - opérateur caméra steadicam * Gregory W. Smith - 1er photographe assistant * Jeffrey P. Greeley - 1er photographe assistant * Alan Gitlin - 1er photographe assistant * Mike May - 1er photographe assistant * Jorge Sanchez - 2ème photographe assistant * David Goldstein - 2ème photographe assistant * Elliott S. Marks - photographe fixe * Stuart Spohn - chef technicien éclairage * Frank X. Valdez III - chef technicien assistant éclairage * Scott McKnight - Blue Screen Rigging Technician * Jesse Tango - technicien éclairage * James R. Renfro - technicien éclairage * Robert E. Griffith - First Company Grip * Joseph Dianda - Second Company Grips * Scott Mayhugh - Second Company Grips * John W. Harmon II - Dolly Grip * Thomas D. Causey - mixeur son * Joseph F. Brennan - Boom Operator * Richard Kite - Cable Person * Judi Brown - superviseur script * Terry D. Frazee - superviseur effets spéciaux * Donald L. Frazee - assistant effets spéciaux * Logan Frazee - assistant effets spéciaux * Eugene Crum - assistant effets spéciaux * Greg Curtis - assistant effets spéciaux * Donald E. Meyers, Jr. - assistant effets spéciaux * Brian McManus - maquilleur de W.Shatner * June Haymore - maquilleuse * Gil Mosko - maquilleuse * Debbie Zoller - maquilleuse * Joy A. Zapata - Key Hair Stylist * Carolyn L. Elias - coiffeuse * Patricia Miller - coiffeuse * Laura Connolly - coiffeuse * Douglas I. Fox - Property Master * Bill Cancienne - Assistant Property Master * William K. Dolan - Leadperson * Bob Dutton - Property Persons * Bill Belt - Property Persons * Joe Pinkos - Property Persons * Denise Okuda - artiste scénique * Alan Kobayashi - artiste scénique * Anthony Fredrickson - artiste scénique * Doug Drexler - artiste scénique * Elena Del Rio - superviseuse des costumes * Tom Siegel - Key Costumer * Camille Argus - costumier * Matthew A. Hoffman - costumier * David Roesler - costumier * Jamie Thomas - costumière * John Coniglio - rédacteur de film assistant * Marty November - rédacteur de film assistant * Jonathan Cates - rédacteur de film assistant * Stephen M. Rowe - rédacteur musique * James W. Wolvington - rédacteur de la supervision du son * Joseph A. Ippolito - rédacteur de la supervision des paroles * Masanobu "Tomi" Tomita - rédacteur des effets sonores * Jon E. Johnson - rédacteur des effets sonores, MPSE * Sean P. Callery - rédacteur des effets sonores * Jeffrey L. Sandler - rédacteur des effets sonores, MPSE * Raoul - rédacteur dialogue, MPSE * Gloria D'Alessandro - rédactrice dialogue * Richard Corwin - rédacteur dialogue * Becky Sullivan- rédacteur supervision ADR, MPSE * Nicholas Korda - rédacteur ADR * Lee Lemont - rédacteur ADR * Pamela Bentkowski - rédacteur supervision Foley * James Likowski - rédacteur Foley * Jeffrey R. Payne - rédacteur Foley * Thomas Small - rédacteur assitant du son * Lance Laurienzo - rédacteur assitant du son * Scott G.G. Haller - rédacteur assitant du son * Bob Baron - mixeur ADR * Randy Singer - mixeur Foley * Ken Dufva - artiste Foley * David Lee Fein - artiste Foley * Barbara Harris - casting voix * Chris Jenkins - mixeur réenregistrement * Mark Smith - mixeur réenregistrement * Adam Jenkins - mixeur réenregistrement * Dennis McCarthy - orchestration, chef d'orchestre * Mark McKenzie - orchestration * William Ross (orchestrateur) - orchestration * Brad Warnaar - orchestration * Dennis Yurosek - orchestration * Carl Fortina - Orchestra Contractor * Bob Bornstein - préparateur musique * Robert Fernandez - Music Scoring Mixer,Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M * Christine Bonnem - manager des lieux * Diane Friedman - manager assistante des lieux * Arlene Fukai - second réalisateur assistant en second * Kelley Wood - coordinateur de production * Gerald J. Frasco - coordinateur de production assistant * Thomas J. Arp - coordinateur de construction * Larry E. Clark - Construction Foreperson * Aaron Rockler - Labor Foreperson * Gary A. Clark - peintre production * Paul Clark - Greensperson * Kristine Fernandes - assistante de Berman * Victoria Wilson - assistante de Carson * Carolyn M. Dahm - assistante de Williams * Dawn Velazquez - assistante de Lauritson * Cheryl Gluckstern - assistante de Lauritson * Jackie Edwards - assistante de Stewart * Tim L. Pearson - auditeur production * Debbie Tieman - auditrice assistante production * Don Levy - publiciste * Liz Radley - consultant video * Joseph A. Unsinn III - Video Playback Supervisor * Larry Markhart - Video Playback Operator * Lisa J. Block - assistante de production * Brian Manis - assistant de production * Jamie Cohen - assistante de production * Megan Hickey - assistante de production * Penny Juday - assistante de production * Linda King - assistante de production * Michael Williams - assistant de production * Gaston Veilleux - coordinateur des transports * Steve Brodsky - responsable des transports * William Nuzzo - Craft Service * Harold Fowler - soins d'urgence * Denny Allan - Horse Wrangler * Terry Haggar - Color Timer * Theresa Repola Mohammed - suppression de scènes * Dan Curry - Main Title Design * Alex Seiden - co-superviseur des effets visuels, Industrial Light & Magic * Roni McKinley - producteur des effets visuels, Industrial Light & Magic * Bill George - réalisateur des effets visuels, Industrial Light & Magic * John Schlag - superviseur du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Alia Almeida Agha - coordinatrice des effets visuels, Industrial Light & Magic * Ginger Theisen - coordinatrice des effets visuels, Industrial Light & Magic * Bart Giovannetti - superviseur des séquences graphiques informatiques, Industrial Light & Magic * Joel Aron - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Barbara Brennan - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Donald S. Butler - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Rob Coleman - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Scott Frankel - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Peg Hunter - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Henry LaBounta - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Stewart W. Lew - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Mary McCulloch - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Pat Myers - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Barbara L. Nellis - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Doug Smythe - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Ben Snow - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Laurence Treweek - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Dennis Turner - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Habib Zargarpour - artiste du graphisme informatique, Industrial Light & Magic * Mark Moore - designer concept * Michael McGovern - éditeur des effets visuels * Patrick Sweeney - opérateur caméra des effets visuels * Kate O'Neill - opérateur caméra assitant des effets visuels * Joe Biggins - opérateur caméra assistant des effets visuels * Michael Olague - chef technicien éclairage effets visuels * John Goodson - superviseur maquette * Jeff Olson - superviseur du département maquette * Lorne Peterson - maquettiste chef * Jon Foreman - maquettiste chef * Larry Tan - maquettiste chef * Steve Gawley - maquettiste chef * Brian Gernand - maquettiste chef * Mark Anderson - maquettiste * Charlie Bailey - maquettiste * Michael Cummins - maquettiste * Giovanni Donovan - maquettiste * Nelson Hall - maquettiste * Michael Lynch - maquettiste * Scott McNamara - maquettiste * Richard Miller - maquettiste * Chris Reed - maquettiste * Kim Smith - maquettiste * Tony Sommers - maquettiste * Steve Walton - maquettiste * Howie Weed - maquettiste * Bill Mather * Yusei Uesugi ;Miniature Crash Sequence Photography Unit * Kim Marks - réalisateur de la photographie * Edward Hirsh - Stage Manager * Pat McArdle - 1er photographe assistant * David Heron - Key Rigging Technician * Geoff Heron - Effects Riggers * Joseph Fulmer - Effects Riggers * Dick Dova - First Company Grip * Carl Assmus - Grip * Duncan Sutherland - ingénieur caméra * Pat Fitzsimmons - technicien plateau * Bruce Vecchitto - Optical Supervisor * Zoran Kacic-Alesic - CG Software Developer * Joshua Pines - Scanning Supervisor * Mike Ellis - Scanning Operator * Tim Geideman - Optical Line-Up * Chris Chaplin - assistant techniques CG * Michael Min - assistant techniques CG * Ken Corvino - spécialiste des supports du système * John Stillman - assistant de production CG * Margaret Lynch - assistant de production * Sylte - Payroll Supervisor * Patricia Blau - éxecutive en charge de la production * Jim Morris - président ILM * C. Marie Davis - producteur effets visuels, CIS, Hollywood * Don Lee - superiviseur de la composition digitale, CIS, Hollywood * Steve Bowen - compositeur du digital, CIS, Hollywood * Danny Mudgett - compositeur du digital, CIS, Hollywood * Ernie Camacho - compositeur du digital associé, CIS, Hollywood * Selena Cornish - compositrice du digital associée, CIS, Hollywood * Lenny Forher - compositeur du digital associé, CIS, Hollywood * Karey Maltzahn - éditeur effets visuels, CIS, Hollywood * Joni Jacobson - imagerie informatique superviseur de la création * Dawn Guinta - superviseuse imagerie informatique * Peter Koczera - artiste compositeur du digital * Andrew Mumford - artiste compositeur du digital * Larry Gaynor - artiste du digital * Gregory Oehler - artiste du digital * Bill Feightner - superviseur technique * Dick Caine - système d'ingénierie informatique * Jim Ryan - programmateur informatique * Vinh Ly - administrateur du système informatique * Richard Moc - superviseur technique, Efilm * John Bartle - éditeur, Efilm * Peter Moc - opérateur, Efilm * David M. St. Clair - opérateur Efilm * Tripp Hudson - coordinateur du film, Efilm * John Grower - superviseur des effets, Santa Barbara Studios * Bruce Jones - producteur, Santa Barbara Studios * Eric Guaglione - superviseur de l'animation, Santa Barbara Studios * Ron Moreland - animateur, Santa Barbara Studios * Mark Wendell - animateur, Santa Barbara Studios * Will Rivera - animateur, Santa Barbara Studios * Chalermpon "Yo" Poungpeth - animateur, Santa Barbara Studios * Kathi Samec - manager des systèmes, Santa Barbara Studios * Jeff Matakovich - Photo Chemical Composites, The Post Group ;Non-crédités * Tom Bookout - Grip * Bernie Dresel - bassiste de l'Orchestre * Christopher Flick - éditeur Foley * Edward J. Franklin - artiste effets spéciaux * Bill Hawk - Prop fabricator ;remerciements spéciaux Jeri Taylor * Dan Dickman * Gary Rimbey * James Van Over * Delmore Schwartz – "Dreams Begin Responsibilities" – © 1978 by New Directions Pub. Corp. used by permission of New Directions ;Cascadeurs * Bud Davis - coordinateur des cascades * John Nowak - doublure de Patrick Stewart) * Randy Hall - doublure de Malcolm McDowell) * Patricia Tallman doublure de Gates McFadden, Gwynyth Walsh et une [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Multiples Divisions|officière de l'USS Enterprise-D]]) * Don Pulford - doublure de William Shatner) * Bernie Pock - doublure de William Shatner) * Eric Stabenau - personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * Michael Haynes - doublure de Malcolm McDowell) ;cascadeurs non-crédités * Jane Austin - doublure de Gates McFadden]] * Joni Avery - doublure de Marina Sirtis * Jay Caputo - personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * Eugene Collier * Chris Durand - personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * Norman Kent - doublure de William Shatner (scènes supprimées) * Rusty McClennon - doublure de Michael Dorn * Jeff Mosley - doublure de Michael Dorn * Denney Pierce - personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * Mark Riccardi - doublure de Jonathan Frakes * Pat Romano * Lynn Salvatori est Antonia * David Wendler - doublure à cheval de William Shatner (horse jump) * Brian J. Williams - doublure de Brent Spiner * Merritt Yohnka - personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) * Cascadeurs inconnus - doublure de William Shatner sur l'USS Enterprise-B Personnel de production francophone * Pour le nom des comédiens de doublage, voir article des acteurs Sociétés de production * Aerotech, Inc. - propulsion du missile * Central Casting * CIS, Hollywood - effets visuels digitaux * Critters of the Cinema - responsable de Spot le chat * Deluxe - couleurs * Efilm - enregistrement du film en digital * GNP Crescendo Records - Star Trek Generations (musique) * Home on the Range - restauration * Illusion Arts, Inc. - Matte Painting * Industrial Light & Magic - effets visuels spéciaux, une division de Lucas Digital Ltd * Paramount Pictures - Digital Sound Editing * Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M - Music Score Recorded * Santa Barbara Studios - effets visuels spéciaux * Pacific Title * The Post Group * Todd A-O Studios - son ;Remerciements spéciaux * Grays Harbor Historical Seaport Authority and the Lady Washington * Special Artwork provided by The Philip Edgerly Agency * The Nettman Camera Remote Systems by Matthews Studios Electronics, Inc. Burbank, CA * TFT LCD Color Monitors provided by Sharp Electronics Corporation USA & Japan * Shockwave Entertainment * State of Nevada Department of Conservation and Natural Resources, Division of State Parks * Valley of Fire State Park * Nevada Film Commission * US Forest Service * Kern County Board of Trade * City of Pasadena * Akela Crane * Public Missiles Ltd. Incohérences Citations "C'était amusant... Oh mon...". - Les dernières paroles de James Kirk au moment de sa mort Anecdotes et autres informations Acteurs / Personnages * William Shatner dans le rôle de James T. Kirk * James Doohan dans le rôle de Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig dans le rôle de Pavel Chekov * Patrick Stewart dans le rôle de Jean-Luc Picard * LeVar Burton dans le rôle de Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn dans le rôle de Worf * Jonathan Frakes dans le rôle de William T. Riker * Gates McFadden dans le rôle de Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis dans le rôle de Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner dans le rôle de Data Autres personnages * Whoopi Goldberg dans le rôle de Guinan (non créditée) * Malcolm McDowell dans le rôle de Tolian Soran * Barbara March est Lursa – * Gwynyth Walsh est B'Etor * Alan Ruck est John Harriman – * Jacqueline Kim est Demora Sulu – * Jenette Goldstein est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) – * Thomas Kopache est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) – * Glenn Morshower est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) – * Tim Russ est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) – * Tommy Hinkley est un Humains inconnus (23ème siècle) * John Putch est un Humain inconnu (23ème siècle) * Christine Jansen est une Humaine inconnue (23ème siècle) * Michael Mack est Hayes – * Dendrie Taylor est Farrell – * Patti Yasutake est Alyssa Ogawa – * Granville Ames est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Sécurité|personnel de la sécurité sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] – * Henry Marshall est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Sécurité|personnel de la sécurité sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] – * Brittany Parkyn est un personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) – * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur * Rif Hutton est un personnel de l'oiseau-de-proie des soeurs Duras * Brian Thompson est un personnel de l'oiseau-de-proie des soeurs Duras * Marcy Goldman est un survivant El-Aurien * Jim Krestalude est un survivant El-Aurien * Judy Levitt est un survivant El-Aurien * Kristopher Logan est un survivant El-Aurien * Gwen Van Dam est un survivant El-Aurien * Kim Braden est Elise Picard – * Christopher James Miller est René Picard – * Matthew Collins est Matthew Picard * Mimi Collins est Mimi Picard * Thomas Alexander Dekker est Thomas Picard * Madison Eginton est Madison Picard * Olivia Hack est Olivia Picard ;Non-crédités * Sam Alejan est un survivant El-Aurien * David Keith Anderson est Armstrong * Lena Banks est une [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Ingénieurs|Enseigne de la Division des Opérations sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Joe Bauman est Garvey * Rina Bennett est un personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) * Pam Blackwell est un survivant El-Aurien * Steven Boz est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Sécurité|personnel de la Division des Opérations sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Carl David Burks est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) * Cameron est Kellogg * Victoria Cameron * Tracee Lee Cocco est Jae * Tarik Ergin est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Techniciens|personnel de la Division des Sciences sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Darrell Hall as an ''Enterprise'' crewman * Grace Harrell * Kerry Hoyt est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Sécurité|Enseigne de la Division des Opérations sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Penny Juday est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Civils|civile sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Dale Kasman est un personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) * Bill Larson as the ''Enterprise'' helmsman * Stewart Lew est un personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * M. McCahill est un personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) * Mary Meinel-Newport est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Civils|civile sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Lorine Mendell est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) * Judie Pimitera * Jerry Quinn est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) * Keith Rayve est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Division de Commandement|personnel de la Division de Commandement sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Raul Reformina est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Division de Commandement|personnel de la Division de Commandement sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Richard Sarstedt est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Division de Commandement|personnel de la Division de Commandement sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * John Tampoya est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) * Dennis Tracy est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Civils|civil Bolien sur l'USS Enterprise-D]] * Guy Vardaman est Darien Wallace / personnel de l'oiseau-de-proie des soeurs Duras * Terryl Whitlach * S. Williams est un personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) * Acteurs inconnus Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : Nexus, Terre, système de Veridian, Veridian III, Veridian IV *'Espèces et organisations' : Bolien, El-Aurien, Humain, Klingon, Romulien, *'Personnages' : Antonia, Pavel Chekov, Guinan, John Harriman, James T. Kirk, Montgomery Scott, Demora Sulu, Tolian Soran, El-Auriens, Humains inconnus (23ème siècle), personnel du SS Lakul (NFT-7793), personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle), personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B), personnel de l'oiseau-de-proie des soeurs Duras, Romuliens inconnus (24ème siècle), *'Vaisseaux et stations' : , , , , Observatoire d'Amargosa, oiseau-de-Proie des soeurs Duras, , *'Armement et Technologie' : Bouclier déflecteur, *'Autres' : brèche dans la coque, Liens externes * * * Résumé modifié provenant de sci-fi movies.com ca:Star Trek VII: La propera generació Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen en:Star Trek Generations es:Star Trek VII: Generations ja:スタートレック：ジェネレーションズ nl:Star Trek: Generations pl:Star Trek Pokolenia ru:Звёздный путь VII: Поколения sv:Star Trek: Generations